<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Он приходит by Chessi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29823063">Он приходит</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chessi/pseuds/Chessi'>Chessi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Law &amp; Order: SVU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Eventual Happy Ending, Friends to Lovers, M/M, UST</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:09:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29823063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chessi/pseuds/Chessi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Кариси приходит по утрам с первыми лучами солнца, которые окрашивают Манхэттен розовым и золотым. Он заглядывает в дверь кабинета и улыбается, хитро, по-мальчишески дерзко, и Рафаэль не может не улыбнуться в ответ.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Он приходит</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Кариси приходит по утрам с первыми лучами солнца, которые окрашивают Манхэттен розовым и золотым. Он заглядывает в дверь кабинета и улыбается, хитро, по-мальчишески дерзко, и Рафаэль не может не улыбнуться в ответ.</p><p>Кариси приносит Рафаэлю кофе, который пахнет корицей и перцем и мягко оседает знакомой горечью на языке. Легкой и тягучей ностальгией. Рафаэль почти уверен, что кофе — кубинский, тот самый, настоящий, не американское подобие, но он никогда не спрашивал. Потому что откуда бы ему взяться.</p><p>Кариси кладет на стол стопку документов, пестрящих разноцветными пометками, и Рафаэль закатывает глаза. Ему приятно, и пометки Кариси действительно упрощают работу, но он все равно раздраженно закатывает глаза, потому что Кариси этого ждет. Потому что так принято в их неправильном мире из стекла и металла.</p><p>Кариси улыбается, и солнце отражается в его глазах, серебрится в волосах, и Рафаэль отводит взгляд. Он толком не знает — почему, просто это слишком ярко, слишком неуместно. А Рафаэлю еще работать. Поэтому он машет рукой, и Кариси понятливо кивает, желает ему хорошего дня.</p><p>А потом уходит.</p><p>-</p><p>Кариси приходит в полдень, когда летняя жара просачивается в открытые окна и оседает на коже душным покрывалом, заставляя расслабить галстук и расстегнуть верхние пуговицы рубашки. Пиджак давно уже снят и висит на спинке стула.</p><p>Кариси тоже без пиджака, его рукава закатаны к локтям, жилетка расстегнута. А к вискам липнут выбившиеся из прически кудри. Он сразу присоединяется к штурму, закапывается в документы с головой, ищет прецеденты, перекладывая листы с места на места в одном ему понятном порядке.</p><p>Рафаэль чувствует, как капля пота противно сползает по шее, впитываясь в воротник рубашки, и только тогда понимает, что последние пять минут просто смотрел на размашистые движения Кариси и не двигался. Он чувствует себя мухой в паутине. Он смаргивает жаркий морок и присоединяется к работе.</p><p>До первого заседания осталось всего два дня, а у него до сих пор не выработана грамотная линия обвинения.</p><p>Кариси собирает информацию по крупицам, а Рафаэль пытается не отвлекаться на то, как ткань рубашки липнет к его спине.</p><p>Кариси помогает выстроить обвинение.</p><p>А потом уходит.</p><p>-</p><p>Кариси приходит вечером после работы, когда теплый осенний ветер задувает в окна, оставляя после себя легкий отзвук печали по несбывшемуся. Лучи закатного солнца вычерчивают все горизонтальные поверхности, окрашивая их пурпурным и алым. Небо за окном такого яркого и невозможного цвета, что, кажется, его кто-то нарисовал.</p><p>Кариси приносит ужин, потому что Рафаэль опять забыл поесть, и его желудок приветствует бумажный пакет протяжным урчанием.</p><p>Кариси невесомо смеется и разом сгребает все бумаги с журнального столика, не прислушиваясь к протестам Рафаэля — он же и поможет их потом разложить, чего беспокоиться.</p><p>Ужин еще теплый, и Рафаэль закрывает глаза, впитывает в себя этот умиротворенный вечер, негромкую болтовню Кариси, который опять рассказывает что-то о сестрах и, наверное, жестикулирует. Рафаэлю не видно, но он может представить за закрытыми веками пространство, расчерченное резкими движениями рук, — и это необъяснимо успокаивает.</p><p>И когда он вновь открывает глаза, сталкиваясь с Кариси взглядом, ему кажется, что ответы на его вопросы находятся очень близко, на расстоянии вытянутой руки, где-то там, где на чужую щеку падает длинная закатная тень.</p><p>После ужина Кариси улыбается и помогает разложить бумаги — куда лучше, чем они лежали до этого.</p><p>А потом уходит.</p><p>-</p><p>Кариси приходит ночью, когда из офиса окружного прокурора давно уже ушли все сотрудники, а в окна задувает промозглый зимний ветер.</p><p>Он заходит в кабинет без стука и падает на диван, сразу же роняя голову на руки, как будто ее тяжесть — неподъемна.</p><p>Рафаэль смотрит на него из-за стола и ничего не спрашивает, вопросы не нужны, когда боль настолько очевидна. Отсвет настольной лампы кидает на лицо Кариси особенно жесткие тени, и кажется, что он не спал целую вечность, а синяки у него под глазами размером с Техас. Если уж на то пошло, кажется, что он сейчас выйдет из кабинета Рафаэля и пойдет топиться в Гудзоне.</p><p>Рафаэль поднимается из-за стола и подходит к дивану, садится рядом, обнимает его за плечи. Сейчас не существует понятия неуместности, когда потерян очередной человек — не успели, не нашли, — и нужно просто присутствие рядом, чтобы напомнить, зачем это все.</p><p>Кариси клонится ближе, почти вплавляясь, почти утыкаясь в Рафаэля лбом. Его потрясывает, и Рафаэль вдруг впервые ощущает себя тем, кто заботится. Это приятное чувство.</p><p>Через некоторое время Кариси успокаивается и даже начинает улыбаться. Они выпивают по два пальца дорогого скотча. Кариси морщится так, будто пьет дешевую гадость.</p><p>А потом уходит.</p><p>-</p><p>Кариси приходит рано утром, когда за окном еще темно и хлещет противный дождь. Его волосы мокрые и липнут ко лбу.</p><p>Рафаэлю кажется, будто он находится в каком-то дурацком аквариуме — яркая рыбка с розовыми плавниками. Он не спит, со сном вообще перебои весь последний месяц, с тех самых пор, как Барба решил поиграть в Бога. С тех самых пор, как отключил ребенка от аппарата жизнеобеспечения и ушел по-английски, не прощаясь.</p><p>Кариси стучит в дверь громко и агрессивно, и Рафаэль открывает. И видит знакомую боль в чужих глазах, которая не дает ему покоя. Словно в зеркало смотрится.</p><p>Даже, пожалуй, не так — боль, обвинение, злость — тот набор, который даже от него самого был неподъемен, не говоря уже о Кариси, которого и без этого багажа было довольно сложно вписать в собственную жизнь.</p><p>Хочется захлопнуть дверь прямо ему в лицо.</p><p>Кариси делает шаг вперед.</p><p>Его боль ощущается почти физически.</p><p>Он смотрит, выискивает что-то — ответы, объяснения — если бы Рафаэль сам их знал. Он может только встретить его взгляд, открыто и честно, потому что ему нечего скрывать, он бы и рад ответить и объяснить, но только успел забыть, как формулировать слова.</p><p>А Сонни, похоже, забыл, как задавать вопросы. Потому что он лишь движется вперед, резко и как-то безапелляционно, прижимает Рафаэля к вешалке — низкий крючок впивается под лопатку — и накрывает его губы поцелуем. Отчаянным и грубым.</p><p>Кариси прикусывает его нижнюю губу, проходится зубами по шее, опускается на колени, расстегивает брюки, высвобождая член. Он обхватывает его пальцами и губами, вбирает в себя, стонет хрипло и самозабвенно. Головка возбужденного члена трется о заднюю стенку горла и Рафаэль тоже стонет. Потому что ничего более правильного в его жизни не происходило.</p><p>Кариси доводит его до оргазма, сглатывает сперму, утыкается лбом ему в бедро.</p><p>А потом остается.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>